


The small rain down can rain

by Himring



Series: Ereinion [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Memories, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Singing, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A glimpse of Fingon with a very young Gil-galad.And of Gil-galad, remembering.





	The small rain down can rain

The wind drives the rain into the room. Fingon closes the shutters and returns to his desk. On the desk: a stack of reports and the box containing Maedhros's letters. Beside Fingon's chair: Ereinion's cradle. Fingon sits down again. Before he begins to read, his foot gently sets the cradle rocking. During the third report, Ereinion gets restless. Fingon picks him up and carries him around the room in his arms, singing a soothing song about rain.

 

 _I recognize that song! Father sang it to me_ , says Ereinion. He realizes it is also a love song and begins to wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt "arms" had reminded me of the lyrics of an old English song that I am fond of (and that has inspired me on other occasions). The title is taken from it as well.
> 
> Westron wynde, when wilt thou blow,  
> The small raine down can raine.  
> Cryst, if my love were in my armes  
> And I in my bedde again!
> 
> (This is apparently the oldest version of the lyrics. There are also slightly different versions out there.)


End file.
